


Listen to the voice in my head, it makes no sense.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: ROK Standalones [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, M/M, Mental Abuse, On the Valiant, Pain, Physical Abuse, Psychic Bond, Soul Bond, Undressing, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on Valiant the Doctor finds himself in a situation with the Master which he had never thought possible between. But then the two acknowledge its existance is there anyway that he can make the Master keep it alive despite how much more friction it will cause between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the voice in my head, it makes no sense.

**Title:** Listen to the voice in my head, it makes no sense.  
**Author:** **lovin_torture**  
**Fandom:** Doctor who  
**Pairing:** 10th Doctor/Simm!Master  
**Summary:** While on Valiant the Doctor finds himself in a situation with the Master which he had never thought possible between. But then the two acknowledge its existance is there anyway that he can make the Master keep it alive despite how much more friction it will cause between them?  
**Prompt:** Bonds, too close for comfort  
**Kinks:** Dom/Sub situation, Bonds,  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Doctor Who © the BBC  & RTD, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth about a third of the amount in European currency. Plot mostly based on fiction;i.e not real but a girl can wish <3 Title © Faithless.  
**Author’s Notes:** posting for Amnesty Round due to lack of previously posting. Unbeta'd.

While on the valiant there had been that nagging sense of suspicion in my subconscious that something was happening between mine and the master’s psyche, something that I had only known about in old Gallifreyan texts. The only issue was that for it to be completely solidified, or in any way complete was some form of physical interaction between us, something I wasn’t sure was going to be possible with his mortal yet mentally injured wife. But then again the way that the bonds work, once they were in place even if they weren’t consecrated, there would be little chance of her remaining an obstacle, not that I would ever condone breaking up their marriage. Yet when the Master barged into the conference room, which had been acting as my cage since I set foot on the valiant, one night when all the other occupants were sleeping. I knew it was becoming more and more noticeable on his part, to such a degree that he was starting to suspect.

“Leave us.” He barked at the guards that had followed his lead, as was often the case no matter where he went, reluctantly they retreated a little to hover at the different door ways that led into the room.

“Master.” I sighed, uncurling on the floor and pushing myself upright with the intention of standing but instead his hand rested on my head, halting me when i was on my knees.

“What have you done?” he hissed angrily once they were out of earshot, his grip on my hair tightening.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said calmly, though his grip tightened in obvious denial.

“Don’t lie to me! I can feel your presence in my head every minute of the day since you and your crew set foot here.”

“What makes you think i have any control over this? Maybe this is a case of bonding.”

“NO! Don’t you dare say such a thing!” he growled angrily, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

“Why would it be such a bad think to be bonded with me?”

“Because I’m not with you anymore Doctor. I’m with Lucy and being bonded with you isn’t going to change that.”

“Why would you think I would purposely inflict something like this on the both of us? I do know things between have not been the way they were but it doesn’t mean I don’t...” I paused mid word, knowing that if I had said what I’d planned to say I would never live it down.

“You what Doctor? What feeble excuse do you have which you believe would make this curse you’ve inflicted upon me is justifiable?”

I swallowed and looked down but his grip tightened excruciatingly in my hair, I could feel some strands being ripped from my scalp, yet refused to look up.

“You will tell me, or I can guarantee that you will not be having a very pleasant evening.”

I reluctantly looked up, his presence urging me to meet this gaze as though he’d been gradually figuring out the power he could use with the bond between us. Something I myself had never considered even attempting mostly due to my reasons which I was refusing to spill at that moment.

“Now what were you going to tell me before you stopped speaking?”

“Nothing Master.”

A shiver of joy flowed through every nerve in my body, something I knew I hadn’t caused. I knew he had liked me saying his name in the past; it had often made it easier to distract his train of thought.

“It won’t work. Tell me.”

He was obviously becoming a quick professional at the different aspects the bond could pick up on.

“At least let me up off my knees first.”

He rolled his eyes and put up a bit of a fuss but the pressure on my scalp disappeared and I managed to get up on numb legs to stand before him, shifting from foot to foot to restart some circulating.

“I have a feeling you know what was I was going to say. So what do you think?”

His disgruntled demeanour disappeared and he quickly turned his back on me like he didn’t really want to put up with the reality. I then felt what seemed like a brick wall being built between us in the space of a millisecond.

“Master, don’t.” I murmured, touching his shoulder softly and hoping it would stop him. It did for ten minutes, just enough time to tell him honestly why I still loved him after all these centuries.

“I didn’t stop loving you in the time war, through it all I worried that I would never get to see your face again. Admittedly I didn’t, another face but the most important part is you being here.”

“Why tell me this now?”

“You know as well as I do how temperamental bonds can be, especially Gallifreyan ones. Block the mental link between us and you might as well have one of your hearts surgically removed.”

“Maybe I’d rather do it this way! Maybe I’d rather severe our ties before anyone else finds out. Your crew won’t be impressed if they discover our little dirty secret.”

“They don’t need to know. They wouldn’t understand the history between us. Just give me a chance to show you how good a bond can be.”

His posture slackened a little but I knew him well enough to be able to tell we weren’t out of the woods just yet.

“And if not?”

“I’ll build an impermeable mental wall between us myself.”

He chewed at the corner of his lip as he turned around to face me. I could still see apprehension but knew I needed to do this before he changed his mind. I edged towards him so only a small gap separated us and brushed my fingers over his jaw line. His eyes closed immediately and I felt him loosen up, my gaze moved over his features appreciating the view. I let him enter a little deeper in my mind so he could feel the emotions that flowed through me when I looked at him.

A shiver flowed down between his shoulders blades as my thumb over his skin grazed, watching him part longingly. Finally my hand left his skin and my lips took over, following each curve and crevice of his face before resting on his lips and teasing them like we used to when preteens experimenting. Yet from the hunger through the link despite his submission he wanted to get more than just the play by play without getting the chance to participate.

“Whenever your ready go for it.” I murmured against his ear.

His lips quickly found mine again, his technique changing only minusculey from our younger year though the fact I could feel mounting sexual want only seemed to make it more intense. He’s move his head when I mentally asked even as his fingers guided my blazer from my shoulders, letting it fall in a heap behind me. His hands moved slowly with each garment, enjoying how I craved more inside him. My tie had joined the blazer on the floor and his fingers were undoing my shirt as his lips detoured from my lips down my chin and neck causing mental groans from both of us, I was glad no-one else could hear.

Yet as his lips detoured over the skin of my chest I heard a loud cough from a guard obviously trying to alert the Master to someone else’s presence.

He sighed in defeat and obvious annoyance against my chest, before taking a few steps back to gain his composure but I could practically hear his silent cursing as I gathered what clothes he’d removed and began to replace them. But as I did so I heard him curse over the bond and moved towards me, kissing my neck and down my shoulder blades when I heard a halting set of high-heeled footsteps at the doorway to the room.

I heard a meek female voice call him the alias she knew him as and felt him stiffen behind me. He battled with himself and me about whether or not to push her buttons by continuing even further, something I talked him out of.

“I’m sorry Lucy, I was just interrogating the prisoner.”

I knew she didn’t believe him as she told him to come back to bed before the clicking of heels resumed back down the hallway. Silence fell over us as I finished redressing, sorting my tie in my collar as I looked at him over my shoulder.

“Am I building the wall or not?” I asked softly as I straightened my collar.

He didn’t reply immediately as he backed towards the door he’d come through, leaving me to watch him transfixed, practically aching for what would have happened if we hadn’t been interrupted. But I managed to catch his soft one worded answer as he retreated.

“Not.”

Fin.  



End file.
